Divine
by OnehitWonder7777777
Summary: Astrid's POV. For fluff, for justice- maybe just fun.
1. Chapter 1

Divine

People call her shallow- maybe she is, maybe I'm off but I'm gonna try anyway.

...

A divine, slender, gentle beauty….I'm more of a chop-it's-head-off-with-an-axe kinda girl. In other societies, that's unbecoming of a pretty little girl-which just makes being a Viking so much more honorable and cool.

I was the most promising pre-war Viking on Berk; sharp, fast, driven -everything going for me.

Then the Hiccup-the-Hopeless decides to be less of a freak and try actually twitching in Dragon Training. Hard as he tried, he's still a freak- Gods! When does someone just become mind-blowing great at something? A freak! Who else would hide incredible talent behind pitiful, weak blundering for fifteen winters?

Fit in, not blow in training or life; sure, welcome to the community. Show up the hardest working warrior-in-training just for giggles- not cool!

What really stings is I almost wanted something like this to happen; someone who could actually compete with me in the ring; a guy that could lead me into hell and come out bloody and stunning.

Ruffnut wasn't bad but if she'd stomp on her doofus brother hard enough to actually fight the dragons she'd be decent. Fishlegs was more than prepared in combat but his zany ideas clouded useful judgment so he's lost. Snotlout might be nice to look at once in a while but is so sad in the ring it's a disgusting waste. Nice built, zero anything else.

Hiccup should have potential, being brainy and the son of such a great warrior but just couldn't or didn't know how- which was so past sad to pathetic. He was built so thin he could be swift, if he weren't so clumsy. And despite displays of intelligence his brain focused on the wrong stuff at very wrong times..

But somewhere in him he just becomes an awesome Viking- making everyone so blissfully happy. It's so revolting I could chew fresh cut Zippleback to get the indigestion off my mind. I wanted someone to equal my stride in the next generation-I never thought that meant seeing a better fighter than myself…Mighty Thor why did you spew this on me?

I thought I'd find a skilled warrior more attractive but it being Hiccup is just not funny. Really he's not a fighter. No one else bothers to notice this but the dragons are never harmed, just tricked. Somehow he manipulates the ferocious beasts into limp, sleepy nothings! It's less messy, less fun, and (hate to think it) cleverer than anything I've ever tried. Damn him!

Listening to Ruffnut and Tuffnut gush over how dreamy Hiccup is was needling me so I left. I couldn't tell which twin was more in love with him and really didn't want to know who. A less annoyed me would've watched them beat each other til it was decided- but I'd prefer it be over weapons, beliefs or just wrong looks- never Hiccup!

Don't really know if I was heading home, I just didn't wanna be around people. Everyone gushes over the 'Terribly-Awesome' Hiccup; uggh! Why am I the only one to see how wrong this is? People are thinking it's jealousy but it's not that. Despite a few tricks I am the better competitor and that is going to be reminded to everyone very, very soon.

Then there was a funny crashing noise in the background.

I was walking past the blacksmith cabin. Gobbler was an admirable veteran, but was aged and wouldn't be up so late. Hiccup? He was liked more than ever before in our lifetimes but still went off alone. To do what? I really shouldn't want to know- I should only concentrate on my own training but can't deny curiosity of what the village's prodigal son was up to.

"Hiccup? Are you in there?" I didn't open the doors, he should come to me.

He did stumble out, and quickly shut the doors.

"Astrid Hi, Hi Astrid, Hi Astrid, Astrid Hi." All boys and some females were awkward towards me. It might've been cause I was cute, but no one was that dumb here. But Hiccup wasn't being a nervous pubescent boy, not all the way, he had an actual secret; and knew that I knew I could discover it sooner than anyone else. The back of my head was telling me it's nothing that big, but Hiccup being…Hiccup edged me.

"Normally I don't care what people do," he should know nothing derails me from my own goals. But…."But you're acting weird."

He was tugged backwards and giggled at it. The smile was wide and creepy. I stepped back from it, not scared but disturbed. Hiccup's always disturbing….but lately it was interfering in my life.

"Well, werid-er." I shrugged, still waiting for him to lessen the too-wide grin.

Instead he proves his worthiness to his freaky reputation. The something from inside the cabin pulls him back flat against the door, lifting him off him feet, then sucks him through the doors. WTF? I run to open the doors but there's nothing there! He just disappeared like he did the other day in the forest.

I look around me, hear flapping and a whoosh but see nothing. My annoyance perks to new peeks. Hiccup's magic show has stolen the minds of the village but nothing he can pull is gonna steal my thunder. Odin knows I was gonna win the right to kill the Nightmare. I'd dreamed of slicing into that terrifying monster since I was little. No one alive was going to steal that right from me.

…

The Gronkle was hovering over me. All I had to do was slay this stubby, rocky little lizard and win. In two minutes I kill the dragon, my life gets normal again, I might even learn to not hate Hiccup for stealing my glory for the last few weeks.

He was a cheating weirdo but finally showed potential. I might get a reliable ally or wimpy but maybe interesting date; all depending how my celebration party goes.

I had my back to one of the wooden obstacles made for dodging. I was concentrating on my tactic of winning then noticed who else was hiding next to me.

I hadn't won yet so I there was only bile in my throat. He had enjoyed his good luck, and could enjoy watching my better skill from the sidelines. I pushed his shield down so he'd hear me just right.

"Stay outta my way," said while looking him as serious as I was hunting a way more devious opponent, still assuring how low my regard was. He was nervous- not a complete dunce.

"I'm winning this thing." I stated this pricelessly menacingly well enough.

I was fast, stealthy, and ready for the second-to-last most defining moment of my pre-war career. I knew the Gronkles' weak points (Fishlegs could spout some helpful things when coherent) and every muscle in me was anxious for chopping to start. I tightened my grip on my axe.

"This time. This time for sure!" I promised myself.

I'd be quick (I thought when running toward the Gronkle, my battle cry was at the best pitch), straight for the nerve under the left ear, the base nerves of the little wings then the boulder-like tail. It'd be used as a hammer, a token to remember starting day of the rest of my fierce career- though the hide of the Nightmare was for winter-wear (I'd look nice in leathery maroon red with those dark horns on my hood).

These cheerful thoughts were smashed when the Gronkle was stunned on the ground. ….it had its tongue hanging out, like it was just taking a nap. Hiccup stood next to it shrugging, gesturing to it like he was only looking to make things easier. But that didn't matter….I lost.

!

"NO!" I'm not proud of my tantrum but in this colossal mistake in the universe I didn't care about appearance.

There was cursing, swinging aimlessly, and thirst for Hiccup-the-Hopeless's guts splattered on in this arena's ground.

GODS! I thought this was test of my tolerance but it is a plead to end Hiccup! They give him some glory before asking- no, begging me to slice him open and chop until there is nothing left! I would so enjoy crushing his skull in my hands- maybe I'd just skin his thin muscles off the bone first to hear his screams for as long as it took for justice to take.

In my rage, I still heard the cheering….for Hiccup(!) and the ungrateful twerp was scooting to leave.

"So, later." He said in his nasally voice, I really wanted to know how high that pitch went. Gobber stopped him, tugged him by the hook closer to me. Yes, it was the will of the Gods to end him….slowly…

"But I'm late for-" No, I couldn't kill him- I wanted to but there one thing biting at me more than….losing!

I held the curve of my axe to his skinny neck, "What?" I pronounced each word slowly, in rage still I thought clear, "Late for _what_, exactly?"

My teeth were gritting- he didn't even have pride in his eyes. He had the meek little face of a sheep….son of Stoic or not he did not deserve this honor! Gods, I should just cut his thieving hands off.

"Okay Quiet down," The Chief said deeply "the Elder has decided."

My axe lowered; there was still a ping of hope. Hiccup, rubbing his scrawny neck, might have taken down the beast but the Elder was wise enough to see a real warrior. She couldn't be fooled by trickery. I was on the left side of Gobber, he put his hook over my head.

I looked at her small, wrinkled face with respect and aspirations for this last chance at sanity. Hiccup could still live to gain my forgiveness.

The Elder shook her head

I really had lost….it was now obvious to everyone and myself….my lungs were squeezed until empty.

I felt my neck turn toward Gobber's right, where his hand pointed to a crouching Hiccup. His eyes were closed, like he was wishing my great moment wasn't happening to him.

Everyone cheered again for the disgrace. My hate for him had my fuming, I glared at him and he met it with just the right amount of fear. Not really a sheep about to be slaughtered, a boy very aware of the pissed of female one step away from ripping his freaky green eyes out of the sockets.

He was lifted up, and cheered by the others- those were my cheers! The moment he was unrightfully getting belonged to me! I haven't the slightest idea why this was happening but I swear on my hatred for Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III I will expose him for the deceitful dweeb he really is!


	2. 2 Busted

"Let's pack up! Looks like you and me are going on a little vacation….forever."

His sense were so dull, my axe in my hand was more tenacious. Oh, it was also a little less sharp on the right. I took a small rock near the boulder I was sitting on to. My rage was subdued- I didn't want to toss Hiccup into an arena alone with every dragon (as much), I just wanted to know his secret.

I couldn't deny that it had been itching me and ignoring it wouldn't gain my pride back. Finding his secret, bettering at it and beating him at his own game in front of everyone was what needed to be done to resort order.

Hiccup kneeled and opened a basket; he sighed, stood up and noticed me by the streak against my axe. He jumped back; surprised because he knew he was in a very bad place.

"Wha-wha- What are you doing here?" he didn't sound all that frightened for his life….that could be adjusted.

"I wanna know what's going on." I finally admitted it- and to the scrawniest weirdo I most wanted to repress it from. I jumped off the boulder, axe twirling in hand- which he noticed warily.

"No one just gets as good as you," he was back away from me, wearing a freaky leather shoulder to belt thing. "Especially _you_. Start talkin."

He started mumbling, not good for my patience. "Are you training with someone?"

My expression matched his hanging jaw look- uggh, how am I wasting time like this guy? "It better not involve _this_." I grabbed one of the cords connecting his pointy shoulder-pad to coiled middle. It was smooth but sturdy, what kind of fighting technique could be learned using something so easily converted into a noose?

He was murmuring something about 'looking bad', admitting his crime but still not actually saying it annoyed me. I pulled him from the back, planning to ask him better- CRACKLING- but pushed him down. There was someone else in this cove, across from us. I was going to find it regardless of his uncooperativeness.

"Your right, your right- I'm through with the lies." He caught up with me and was trying to block me. "I've been making – outfits!" He was mocking me, I'd roll my eyes if I wasn't so interested in his company.

"So ya got me, it's time everyone knew, " he grabbed my hand and put it to his coiled thing, "Drag me back, go ahead-"

I didn't appreciate the contact, putting his hand farthest away from me meant twisting backwards, he fell to the ground. It too nice of me not to just snap his finger- didn't get why I didn't- maybe because he wasn't worth that much effort.

"Why would you do that?" he tried to stand up near me but that wasn't happening. Hiccup wasn't answering anything and needed a reminder of who we were.

I kicked him down, he admitted to me being right so it wasn't that hard but hard enough- "That's for the lies, and that" BAM, in the stomach with my axe's end, "is for everything else."

I said the last part deliberately- what I wanted was revenge for him taking my spot in the village. It was fair but still not everything I expected to get while here.

There was that rustling again, a growl really, I walked past the writhing boy and looked in the shadows. It wasn't human; it was an animal…a big, long, dragon-like black animal.

Gods, a Night Fury!

Hiccup was trying to get up; idiot. "Get Down!" I might not like the guy but something so fragile I won't allow to be eaten out of jealousy.

The thing noticed us, started growling, and jumped towards us. I had the axe, and a better eye to get its neck.

I yelled at Hiccup to run repeatedly and was in position to strike the fierce beast down. The famed mythical monster slain was great for my dwindling reputati – WTF!

Hiccup jumps on my axe, brings us both down. Who he's trying to help I can't see, but can very well see him pushing my axe away then hands up to the roaring Night Fury.

"No no, it's ok!" he was facing the dragon on its back legs, wings wide…the dragon that was still angry but not ripping his face and licking his organs…..wtf?

He has one hand to the dragon, another to me…like he's motioning to me not to move. Brain freezing at the scene so blinking was made difficult.

"It's ok...she's a friend." He was defending me….and the thing cooled down. It was on all fours, but still glaring at me, from behind Hiccup's restricting arm.

Not as tall as a Nadder but longer than a Gronkle, with the scary ferocity of a Nightmare. It didn't' have horns, but plenty of teeth and muscle enough to topple Hiccup…but it didn't…?

"You just scared him." Hiccup explained calmly as if there was nothing but a sparrow.

"I scared him?" Scared but feeling slow realization at the dragon's matching harnesses. "_Who_ is _him_?"

Please Gods let him not be this freaky….Canderhal the Tree Whisperer was a bad joke….Smackerina the Bloody was disgraceful but admirable in some strengthens….Hiccup cuddling with dragons…

"Uhh, Astrid, Toothless" his hands casually motioned from me to the dragon- still glaring at me murderously. Hiccup was more firm looking at the dragon, like a teacher to a naughty kid…"Toothless, Astrid."

It growled at me with more than enough teeth to explain Hiccup was being sarcastic about the nickname…..he nicknamed a dragon.

I shook my head, him being better than average at fighting was weird….this was a freaky taboo I didn't think could exist. Hiccup just can't be normal…he was worst than just a freak…..and he is so busted.


	3. Cool 3

I glared at him then ran away. I didn't grab my axe. I just climbed up the cove faster than I ever had climbing a tree or cliff side. My head comprehended what I just saw but that only increased the impossibility of it all. I looked over my shoulder, nothing was following me. So when he used the word 'friend', it meant he'd let me live to expose his true freakiness.

Hiccup was a dragon whisperer…he couldn't get along with humans so he went for the neighboring species….all those years of fumbling, and letting dragons escaped seemed like stupidity or clumsiness but now I know he's been the Dragon's ally for years…I needed to get back to Berk- or anywhere things were sensible and sane- SWOOSH!

Grabbed by the arm, and being lifted from the earth- to be eaten. Don't let the informer live! Drop her from a very, very, very, very high feet above tree tops and eat her. I prayed to Odin and screamed louder than I can remember…a smaller bit of me wondered of Hiccup sent it to kill me and bring him some back….anything could happen now…..why couldn't I had been a graceful loser?

The dragon dropped me on a tree branch, it landed on the top, bending it so I could see Hiccup…riding it…..damn that little freak! Cuddle with dragons all you want, but having someone else hear my screaming pissed me off!

I was too high to climb down- Hiccup wouldn't just kill me- he was too soft…and I was at his mercy…damn Dragon-boy! "HICCUP! Get me down from here!"

"You have to give me a chance to explain…" he pleaded to the girl hanging at his mercy- my embarrassment of this freak being in my species burned me hotter.

"I am _not_ listening to **anything** you have to say!" I tried scooting closer to the trunk- it would be a hard climb, but not as hard as swallowing his insane enigma.

"Then I won't speak. Just let me show you." He just gets more twisted with every moment. "Please Astrid." It would too long and hard a climb.

His softness annoyed me but my options sucked both ways. I went for the less Viking one. I pulled myself closer to the dragon; it wasn't encouraging me but seemed in Hiccup's control. The Night Fury had smooth scales, and a puny boy's contraptions tied to its torso. It growled when my hand was near it.

I could admire the ingenuity of this set up but it just edged me. I swapped the hand offering to help me away. Actually touching this monster was pushing boundaries of common sense but I was sitting on it anyway.

I lifted my hands, not wanting to touch the dirty creature of my chagrin or his dragon more than necessary. "Now get me down."

"Toothless," he rubbed its head affectionately, "Down. Gently."

It spread its batlike wings, they were as wide as its body length- I took in that this was happening- freaky but still happening.

"See, nothing to be afraid of." Hiccup stated calmly. How often did he do this? My brain was catching up to getting Hiccup pushed boundaries, and he'd been pushing for a long whi-

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

To Niflheim(hell) with gentle! The thing was soaring high and fast! I felt my legs lifting- yeah I was holding on the end of the harness but my knees were almost touching my forehead! So I grabbed onto Hiccup's face. Why he was so calm? Gods, my heart was pounding like I went through six months of wrestling non stop.

"Bad dragon!" my ears were popping but still her his stupid coddling to his evil monster. Hiccup…chuckled and said, "He's not usually like this."

With my arms around his too boney frame, I saw we were over sea. Hiccup says, "Oh no." which clues me to scream in sequence with the terrifying drop.

It was trying to kill me! Hiccup might like his monster but it was aiming to take me out. It crashed against the water top, hard, and Hiccup just scolds it in his dry tone. My ribs were rattling against each other, heart about to burst, throat raw from yelling for my life. It was an embarrassing waste, screaming, but I still managed when it started spinning upward!

"Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile." It was fascinating and so annoying how Hiccup could be snarky in this terror. Dragon-boy took weird past levels of understanding- I didn't feel hate then, just fear for my own life and sanity.

He didn't fear this malicious creature- it wasn't obedient but seemed loyal to him. It didn't like me being rough on Hiccup- freaky and wrong but my pride was really unimportant to me at the moment.

It was spiraling into the sea; my face was digging into Hiccup's back. "OK! I am sorry! (As shameful as it was, it was maybe my only option) I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing!"

It became horizontal (rough and fast like I prefer but less fun), and started gliding smoother. Slow enough to regular my breathing, but I didn't trust it no to be upside or about to ram me into a cliff. Hiccup was more relaxed now- he hadn't been scared during the horrible twisting but now was at real ease. I was terrified but the slow speed calmed me enough to squint my eyes open.

I had to open them all the way. It was sunset now, all the clouds were pink and the breeze was nice. The rest of the ground and sky replaced with huge clouds. The terror had ended…it was all so _pretty_.

The dragon was flying close enough to touch the clouds- it should be impossible but the reality was it wasn't. My hands weren't strangling Hiccup, just lightly on his shoulders. Crazy as he is, he was still real so this moment was really happening. So I put my hand through a cloud. It was just moist air- not beady like rain is. It was like touching nothing but still feeling a tingle from the wetness.

It was so weird; so light and cool. I smiled like a silly kid and put both arms up- I'd never felt such a soft tingle before.

We just flew through the clouds- there wasn't a top or top to it, it was just sky. We were just surrounded by soft, pretty clouds, roaming on a dragon. Now that it was being…..unterrifying, it was…..nice….being on it. The more we rode, the nicer it got. The safer it felt. The more logical part of me agreed with the mystified part to just be all mystified.

We flew until the night was shining blue. Everything was better up close- the shining clouds, the millions of stars, the insane boy who brought me up here.

Hiccup was the blackest sheep of the village- probably of Viking history. I pitied that and felt shame for him at times. When he did bad past the limits of unacceptable to just stupidity wrong. When he did good- it was too good and past envious to just not possible.

And when he really tried, him went from impossible to breathtaking.

He trained a dragon- how I can only imagine through being so….off to connect with it. But off was too negative a word. All I felt right now was very positive and light.

The Auroras up close were more incredible up close. Not bright like fire; just huge, beautiful green glowing waves.

My eyes needed to be closed from time to time but it seemed like such a waste. Everything around me was turning incredible. Nothing I'd ever expected to feel- I guess being in such a faire type world is feared because feeling so light is a high not everyone can handle.

Hiccup could handle crazy stuff because he was crazy. Crazy was becoming so attractive to me now.

I was in heaven, on a dragon...with a really supernatural guy. Three things I'd never dream of and now were so beautiful.

My dream had always been the glory and thrill of hunting every dragon type alive, from everywhere on earth, to be my trophies. Off of earth, that seemed shallow now. The Night Fury was cool and gentle; it…..he was feared for being so different than his the others of its kind but it's not bad being different.

Hiccup hadn't found the softest, most predictable dragon- he just learned his soft spots. He learned all their soft spots. He was brilliant and so far beyond anyone else.

I got my answer and so much more.

We flew over Berk- it looked so tiny and beloved. I was touched to see my home- all I loved and cared for- palm size. It didn't look insignificant, just more precious.

_Everything_ was more precious now.

I was more grateful for everything and everyone now. This night would be even more impossible without the boy in front of me. Sure he was wimpy, slow, snarky, misplaced and awkward but was… more; smart, reckless, surprising, sweet, firm (in heart) and crazy in the best kind of way.

I felt so soft inside; a warmth filling in my chest. I wrapped my arms around his little chest, and leaned my head on his shoulder. He tensed a little but I knew from years of sad attempts of conversation he liked it.

There's no denying it; I was in his loony world now. And everything of past meant nothing now. The present was crazy but I liked it. I really, really liked it. "Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool. (Might as well be really honest) It's ...amazing. He's amazing."

I stroked Toothless, he gently purred under us. He was like a giant lamb- only more exhilarating. Weird didn't apply anymore. My life was dangerous, sturdy, fun and now unpredictable. Hiccup's world was cool…but we were still part of another world; one that was expecting something heinous in Hiccup's mind.

It was tradition but Dragon-boy sees the good in these monster (I no longer fully believed that, it was just habit) so now though he's even more unbelievable and unfitting in our tribe than ever before.

"So now what?" I asked.


	4. Hot 4

Hiccup just sighed, he knew what I was thinking but I didn't know what he was. Yeah, He originally planned to runaway but now I really couldn't allow that. It was cowardly and unacceptable- not just as a Viking, but as the someone I wanted to spend a lot more time with.

"Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow, you know you're gonna have to ki" Toothless was clever for an animal, so he didn't need to hear me, I pulled Hiccup closer, "kill a dragon." I whispered.

"Don't remind me." He whispered back glumly.

In that second, Toothless veered sharply to the right. Hiccup didn't understand which worried me a bit.

He was speeding now, in a thick fog. It was almost moist like the clouds but nowhere near as soothing. It was even worst when Toothless barely missed a Nightmare on his right! Gods, it was huge.

"Get down!" I was stunned so hadn't thought of that. Then came some Nadders then more. We were surrounded by dragons. But Hiccup was a dragon whisperer; he should be fine in their flocks, that wouldn't be so crazy in his crazy world, right?

"What's going on?" I asked and he answered in the same hushed tone that he didn't know. Which stole away the little relief I had that this wasn't as unpleasantly dangerous as it seemed.

"Looks like they're hauling in their kill." He noticed their legs, each with a plump, dead something in their talons.

Toothless is cool but how strong are his instincts compared to his like for Hiccup (or lesser me?). "Uh, what does that make us?"

They were all in a creepy sync; they flew through more haggard rocks, then down –very down. We couldn't scream, but did make unsilent exclamations as they flew towards a volcano.

Best first date I'd ever had was flying straight to Niflheim(hell).I tightened my grip around Hiccup, it might've been hurting him but he didn't say anything. We entered a huge splinter of the volcano. It was pit black but Toothless glided as easy as if we were still in the clouds. But we were so far away from all that.

The sweet afternoon and night we had not so long ago was still in my chest, but now being pushed aside for fear. Fear 200 times worst than Toothless' silly twirls. I really wanted that right now.

But despite my terror I was the tiniest bit relieved to be clinging onto the Dragon-boy. More than anyone else- even a bigger, experienced Viking because no other Viking would've been so calm in this situation. I, in the tinest way, appreciated this freaky boy more than anything in the world in that moment. But my gooey thoughts didn't soften the view of being in the center of thousands of dragons.

Niflheim(hell) was suppose to be cold and vast- where we were was big but crowded with millions of dragons bustling along the walls and ridges. The lava from the bottom was burning red, made the whole place the same, wicked tint- it hurt my eyes. The air was so dry, like putting your face over a fire and just breathing in.

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this." Hiccup stated. I held onto him tighter. Yeah, being here with an army or at least my axe would be nice. But nothing was nice right now- I was terrified but still morbidly fascinated in being in the middle of so much terror and potential destruction.

Circling the den, we saw all the dragons drop their prey into the misty, red bottom. We landed on a cliff, Toothless hide us behind a stalactite. He was acting mindless but still had enough concern in him to care for us.

"Well it's reassuring to know that all of our food is being dropped down a hole." I got him well enough to hear the confusion behind his snippy voice.

"They're not eating any of it so why…" steal hoards from us if they don't need it for their life force? Did they just like fighting with us? Granted, there was thrill with that but when we killed so easily how is it fun for them?

A Gronkle hovered over, dropped a little fish from its wide jaw. Scratched its lazy head- there was a huge grumbling- then CHOP!

The bottom of the volcano opened its enormous mouth…. And snapped it shut with the frozen Gronkle on its tongue. The neck was a mountain with head-horns of a coral-like look.

"What…is that?" my voice was calm, my blood was freezing; hands icy and back sweatier. Every dragon in sight pushed closer to the walls, away from the gigantic mouth.

The giant, animated rock monster had nostrils (the diameter of three men) which might have noticed the little snacks in its den.

Hiccup had seen enough was just as scared, but I still felt a confidence in him that we weren't going to be eaten by…that! "Okay Bud, you gotta get us outta here."

Toothless was terrified underneath us, but by Hiccups urgings he flew off- with the enormous dragon nearly swallowing us. That excited the other dragons, who all flew out then. They feared the monster too…they knew anything could be eaten by it. They willing came to feed it…so it wouldn't be hungry or annoyed enough to eat them.

…

"No, it totally makes sense; it's like a giant bee hive!" Hiccup and I were safe near home and discussing the volcano dragon.

"They're the workers and that's their Queen! It controls them." we landed in the cove, with equally gigantic news to tell everyone! "Let's go find your dad." I jumped off; this was such a mind-exploding day!

Being a weak fighter and friend of dragon's might buy Hiccup points in most conventional son, but discovering the Dragon's Nest would be approved by any intimidating parent.

"No!" Hiccup ran from behind to stop me. He looked worried (I didn't really believe in the word weird anymore but Hiccup still fit it fine).

"No, we can't. They'll_ kill_ Toothless. Astrid, we have to think this through." Hiccup pleaded with me, like I was the insane one. My affection for his weirdness hadn't ceased, my incredulous reaction to him still avoiding the village acceptance didn't fully reach me.

He needed reasoning, really? "Hiccup we just found the Dragon's nest! (his back was towards me) The thing we've been searching for since Viking first sailed here- and you want to keep it a secret? (I was getting pissed) To protect your pet dragon, are you serious?"

He was incapable of agreeing with humans. It was interesting, but in my annoyance just stupid! Gods, could anything sensible reach this freak? Was he scared of truth and honesty?

Then he turned around, his face serious and firm and stone. "Yes." His chin lifted when he said it.

He wasn't being stupid; he just cared about his dragon. More than anything I've ever cared about….it stunned me.

Care or affection wasn't banned in Viking custom- it just wasn't supported because who had time for hugs when there was always a more intense fight somewhere close by. So Hiccup turned away from me. He might be a dragon-training Viking (an unheard of paradox) but that fierceness in his eye was Viking all the way.

"Okay, so what do we do?" I was at lost- this couldn't be unheard forever but I'd keep quiet.

"Just give me until tomorrow. I'll think of something." He sounded so sad. Hiccup did know what our discovery meant to his tribe, he was set very far apart from us from but not separate. That tenderness was so…it was such a perfect mix in such a erratic day.

"Okay." He had my promise- even though he screwed up my life in the most bizarre way. Oh, which reminded me- he needed to know I wasn't as soft as him.

A little punch in the arm was sufficient. It probably hurt, but it was the least deserving. "That's for kidnapping me."

Toothless, who was sipping water in the background was alert but more confused. Hiccup shrugged at him- Dragon-boy didn't get simple justice. But I was judicial enough to give him all he deserved.

Affection is awkward- but so was my bang. I don't need it covering my eye but in another sense it needed to be there. It's necessary to my own preference of style.

So I grabbed Hiccup's shirt and gave him a quick peck.

It was awkward but sufficient to assure my loyalty and….deep appreciation of the night. "That was for…everything else."

He didn't say anything- I really didn't want him to have the last word- so I left.

I grabbed my axe on the way, it weighed different to me. The blade was sharp thanks to my careful attention of detail…it was meant to kill. But the urge for my dragon-skin winterwesr had lessened to dust….this blade, as good as it is, wouldn't scratch that Queen not matter how hard I tried.

It felt like all my training for was almost wasted….little dragons like that stupid Gronkle died so easy so was it that much of an accomplishment for Vikings, really? All the strength of the tribe might not be enough to take it down.

Everything was turned so insignificant. This should be depressing me, but I only thought it. What I definitely felt was the warm, lightness in my chest from the nicer parts of the night; a craving in my stomach to continue those sweeter moments. Gods know I didn't want a quaint little bread-making life….I just wanted the tingly fun in the clouds to continue, while still keeping my level-mind in Hiccup's crazy but magical world. I really wanted that, and had the training and drive to protect it from reaching the deathly limits Dragon-boy was prone to touch.


	5. 5 Knock em Dead

3some

The chief was radiant with pride. The crowd was roaring, everyone excited to see the finale of the Monstrous Nightmare and the great beginning of the shocking but supposedly astonishing career of Hiccup the Unbeatable.

Only a tiny bit of me craved this ceremony. I still wanted glory but didn't want to kill the dragon as much as before.

Well, not for all the same reasons.

Now I wanted it dead so the supposed miracle child didn't have to fight it. I wish I could fight for him because I knew he couldn't kill it himself. Not just lack of ability, the lack of spite for the creature. I might see a bloody-red opponent, like everyone else around the arena, but Hiccup saw a caged animal.

He had too much compassion for the Nightmare, but couldn't disappoint his father; especially now when Stoic was so happy with his son- happier than I'd ever heard. And the more I heard Stoic's jolly speech, the more sympathy I had for his torn son.

Maybe to please the crowd, and not get run off the island, he'd put the Nightmare to sleep...some-weird-how. Or just swallow his sympathies and kill the thing. It might disgust him deep down but maybe he'd just leave after to escape the culture he couldn't agree with.

I really hoped that wasn't his idea. I didn't want to see him go, and be left with a miserably confused clan but leaving together forever was too gooey after one date. It was a _really_ great night but I was still loyal to my tribe. And, despite his incredible difference, Hiccup was too.

So, I was back to the same question- what happened next? Continue to do what everyone expected and leave his true self a secret? I always noticed he didn't appreciate the fame as much as I would've but now knew how much of a joke that was to him. A sad, bitter joke.

He was under the rest of them, in the entrance of the arena pit. In the shadows, the door closed to him, like everything else.

I would've been soaking up the praises and checking if all 17 blades I carried were in the right places.

Hiccup was watching his father, holding a helmet with simple but narrow horns. I liked him better without a helmet, the width of the hat made him look more like some scrawny little kid. He more of an ace than that scrawny frame let on.

"Be careful with that dragon." Wishing my only rival the best of luck isn't what I thought I'd be doing today. Neither did I ever imagine I'd regard about Hiccup-the-Hopeless in an un-negative way. Or that I'd have sympathy for the most vicious (actually most trusting) dragon in history.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about." Hiccup's defect was trying to make anything sound funny. Hard to take that attitude serious but knowing who he was looking at, I almost understood his dry tongue.

Though I couldn't imagine how he could go through today with compromise. Go against our tribe's principals or his own? One was recited into my mind since infancy; the other was just developing but clouding my beliefs fast and surely.

I looked at Stoick- often I admired his thick arms and stone-like glare when he charged into battle without a flinch of indecision. Now, compared to his incisive son, he looked so old. So far behind…everyone did. "What are you gonna do?"

"Put an end to this, I have to try." That edged me, in a worried kind of way. What was 'this' suppose to mean? Hiccup had a very freaky brain- it could lead to anything; I found that intriguing and scary.

He turned his sad, but certain green eyes to me. "Astrid, if something…goes wrong, just make sure they don't find Toothless"

"I will." But that isn't going to be true for any condition. He could pull off almost anything but was still human…a too fragile, uncoordinated little human.

"Just promise me it won't go wrong."

I sounded fragile, but wasn't ashamed. After everything that happened last night, it would be insane for me not to agree to anything he offered. I could hunt with Toothless; we didn't have a deep connection but seemed peaceful enough.

Hiccup looks like he was about to say something, then Gobbler came.

"It's time, Hiccup. Knock 'em dead."

Hiccup glanced back at me; his face sad but sure. The certainty in his face was as solid as it was last night. He walked out, took a breather, putting the hat on as the crowd cheered.

The door was put down, I held on the crossing wood as I watched him walk to the weapons and shields.

"Going up?" Gobbler asked, gesturing to the 2nd door. I shook my head, and looked back at Hiccup. He laughed about something, but I didn't bother to hear it.

Hiccup picked up a red shield and little knife. He was going to fight?

So he's planning to join us for real?

No, that wouldn't be that easy. He could lie well but even this brilliant freak couldn't keep it up forever.

Especially if he thought he could survive with that file. A little bit of me was remembering why he annoyed me before but the rest of me was worried for the little freak's life.

He had a sturdy pose, ready for what he thought he should do- whatever that would be.

The cage door opened, slowly steadily. It would've been so cool to be the Viking to kill that dragon- Gods I hope he doesn't kill himself.

The Nightmare came blasting out! Bright, ferocious, and huge!

Roaring while showing razor long teeth- its long claws, horns and talons.

It ran across the walls, shrieking and blasting at people. No one got hurt- this thing was flashy- but that didn't make it any less terrifying or deadly.

It was hanging from the top of the arena's chains; fire down. Its yellow eyes saw Hiccup, it slowly crept closer to him.

Extremely dangerous; kill on sight.

It didn't chomp him; it didn't rip open his chest, or slice him into sandwich meat….it just glared at him. And he, Hiccup, just backed away. They weren't touching, their eyes only focused on the other.

But as he backed away, he stretched his arm away from his body…and dropped the file and shield?

Ok, so far stupid; very stupid. But Hiccup wasn't a real idiot so he should have a plan. One I couldn't fathom because I was a reasonably sane person. Maybe this was some Hiccup-ish way of taming it?

Now did not seem like the place- unless he could really speak to it and say 'pretend to die so we don't for real'.

"It's okay." He told the dragon. He took off his hat, held as he made eye contact with his father (who was just as wary as anyone).

"I'm not one of them." And he throws the hat to the side.

Oh Gods.

I looked around to see everyone gasping and grunting at his declaration.

This is not good- this is all going to be very bad. He can't think to win over anyone by disowning everything around him. I couldn't figure how this would lead to good- but what could I do? All I could do was wait and see Hiccup set himself on fire (Thor don't jinx that) or pull this off in a really unbelievable way.

"Stop the fight." The Chief said loudly. Good. Take your freaky son away from this soon-to-be mistake that'll cost me more than I can mentally take.

"No! I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are." He was about to pet it. And it was still enough, just breathing- no fire….yet.

Plan not horrible, but still pretty bad. That thing was calm but it could snap like a bone in zero to sixty. Hiccup had the right idea but this was not the right way to expose his….himself. It was almost as flashy as the Nightmare but he wasn't anywhere near prepared to handle that thing in the ring.

"We don't have to kill them." He stone serious face had me convinced- maybe it was just my personal awe of him- but I knew that wasn't enough to ease his over-protective father.

Stiock was always saving his boy- I found that embarrassing and a little (mostly not) bit touching-but he couldn't trust his son's instincts and, before our Aurora filled night, no one else on the island could either.

"I said stop the fight!" Stoick slammed his hammer against the bar.

Snap.

The Nightfury woke up from Hiccup's reassurance and remembered it was a deadly monster.

It's snapped at Hiccup's skinny arm, waking him up to run! And fast because that damn dragon was ready to roast him!

Hiccup ran away from the fire, so the fire-breathing monster ran after him.

"Hiccup!" I yelled at him, damn moron! That's it! I had to join this!

I grabbed an iron-crust axe and levered the door open a little at the bottom. Usually I wasn't proud of my narrow torso (especially when Snotlout stared at it), because real warriors were beefy and huge- but it was better to squeeze under to get in.

He dragon and Hiccup were on the other side of the ring- damn that moron! If he lives I will beat him til he's purple!

I might now get the pleasure because that dragon was too close!

"HICCUP!" Gods, why did he have to be so helpless! Why couldn't he have actually lear- GODS, stop the pity! Where's an axe!

I kicked up a club from the weapon's rack, practically crushed, and at the perfect angle, swung it at the Nightmare's face.

Claws off! (Which might've been cool to say but then I saw it turn to me!).

Sweaty Trolls Balls!

So I almost get eaten trying to save Hiccup who stupidly put himself in this ring all because I…he's…an idiot!

And because his idiocy is spreading, we were both running for our lives.

Thank Thor for Stoick's over-caring defect! We ran to the door he opened, he grabbed me but the fiery blast from the Nightmare separated Hiccup from us.

I couldn't see anything, except Stoick fuming next to me. He was cursing himself for allowing this to his stupid son. I could relate, almost to him, to hating Hiccup but self more for not protecting the weakling better.

We knew Hiccup was under the Nighmare- and about to be killed! I wanted my axe. I wanted to chop that thing so there would be nothing left for winter-wear!

Then the screeching roar that could come from the only living thing as crazy deadly as the Nightmare came blasting in.

Hiccup's dragon shot an electric blot at the arena's wall (hitting no one). Blue smoke clouded the arena, no one could see anything.

Stoick was statue-like stone, but his arm muscles were bulging with filling adrenaline.

The smoke mostly faded enough to see Toothless chewing the neck of the Nightmare. Both dragons snapping and screaming, twisting the in the confusing spectacle.

They were on opposite ends of the circles arena. The Nightmare still viciously after Hiccup and the Nightfury in a protective crotch in front of him.

I was more grateful for that black lizard than anything else on the planet. But this was so much worst!

Everyone around them was watching with head-splitting confusion, amazement but no one had my appreciation for Toothless. Except the shrimp behind him who knew this was all very bad

The Nightfury had finally backed the fearsome red dragon into its cage but was in so much more danger now. Him and his beloved weakling of a friend.

Hiccup was pushing the dragon's head to leave, but he wouldn't leave his friend. He knew they were in danger, and his instinct was to protect Hiccup. Unfortunately, he wasn't aware of who was in the real danger.

But I can understand the fifty or so Vikings jumping off the walls towards the two being considered a threat.

Stoick grabbed a weapon from the side, ready to do what he thought was best. Ok, so being thick ran in the family.

"Stiock no!" I tried to scream at him but he ran at the dragon anyway.

Hiccup was trying to plead with his dad, but Toothless caught on to the Chief's motives and shared the setiment. While smacking three Vikings on the side, the black dragon pounced and tumbled on the Chief.

Stoick pinned down, pushing the dragon's face away- who was getting ready to scatter the Chief's brain and beard across the floor.

"Nooo!" screamed the distraught boy that brought his insanity out to crush everything around us.

Toothless stepped off the Chief, stared gently at the boy we both regrettably cared for (more than was necessary).

The Chief punched Toothless, who didn't fight back. Hiccup wasn't about to make things worse by fighting- more accurately, I wasn't going to let him.

As the others pinned Toothless down, I held his worried human away from him with both arms.

"Just don't hurt him!" Hiccup couldn't push me off but tried to. We both knew he couldn't fight the others; that would scare Toothless into a lithe frenzy. But he didn't want to stand and watch, so I let him reach for his dragon.

He looked so agonized for his dragon. I saw Stoick look back and forth from the two with disgust. The sentiments between them were unspeakable, I know I couldn't voice mine.

"Put em with the others!" Stoick demanded, in the kind of fury that a thunderstorm shows before it starts smashing shores.


	6. Mess 6

I tried to convince my parents not to go with Stoick- but they refused to listen. They thought I was being sentimental for the Chief's freaky runt. It was a degrading thing to think but I wasn't ashamed of my attachment. They said they heard me, patted my kid brother on the head, and then grabbed their axes to leave.

I wasn't going to run after them- it was futile. They were going to face what would be their death- just like every other battle. But this was a more certain end than the usual.

Hiccup had told his father his secrets, so Stoick reacted with wanting to bash some dragons' heads in; all dragons. I don't know why, but Hiccup told him how to find the island- using a chained Toothless in the process.

The seniors were going to the island to end it all- this time for real. And the sacrifice was disowning the brilliant weirdo who could've opened the doors to a freaky new life.

But adults think they know everything.

They have no idea how they're going to die. And how they killed Hiccup. Taking his dragon and tribe to death was all by his hands- unintentional but unavoidable.

He wanted to do good- but he couldn't meet everyone's expectations. He wanted to, but didn't know how to steer his mind-binding manipulation in the right direction. The direction past satisfying everyone and just doing good.

His attempt in the ring was a bad move but he is, despite very strong evidence, human. Like any human, he got attached to uncontrollable things and is suffering from losing them. Affection isn't recommended because no one really has time for sentiments because they can disappear so easy.

I knew this but still felt so much pity for Hiccup. It wasn't my old pity for him being a wimp. It was also sympathy and concern for how dead his eyes looked.

I was near the pier looking up at him, as he watch the ships row out.

"I for one am shocked." Snotlout remarked. "I mean, I figured he sold his soul to a witch or something but this is way…wower."

I was with the others, listening to their amazingly bad theories of how what had happened had happened.

"He kept saying how soft the necks were; I just thought he meant to shuck open." Fishlegs said, playing with his hands nervously.

"Once a freak, always a freak." Ruffnut stated, that cued her brother to join in.

"Pfft, freakier than ever the freak before." Tuffnut grunted in his piglike manner.

"You were so eager to ride him, before." Ruffnut shot- and it began.

They were slapping each other, as amusing as it was, I wasn't in one of my better moods.

"I think it's cool." I said this and everyone stared at me, then each other.

And cue the Fan Club.

"The dude had a dragon!" Tuffnut was smiling like a gushing little girl.

"Gods, my heart pounded! It was sick!" Ruffnut continued.

"Just imagine all the more we can do with pet dragons! EEK! I always wanted this to happen; I just thought it was crazy!" Fishleggs squealed.

"Uhh, it is, that's what's make it so…hot." Ruffnut grinned like a fox. Gross.

"One question; (Snotlout faced me) how long have you been with Hiccup or is this just an experiment? I'm all for trying new stuff but there has to be limits to stuff, ya know? Unless you cleary don't like limits so then ( trying to put a hand next to me) then I'm not into them either."

When his hand was about to touch my waist, I smashed it into the wood. He curled up; I had no time for this.

Hiccup caused all this, so he could undo it. He might be miserable with regret and self-loathing but he needed to snap out of it.

I walked up the side of the mountain to reach him. I couldn't convince him before but this time I wasn't going to give in. Affection might be a waste but I could use it to bring him out of this funk. I was half on affection (my personal preference for right now) and the Viking half of pushing the odd little man out of him and saving his family.

I had a clear speech worked up; it included heartfelt beating, and then saw him.

He was slouching toward the sea where he saw the ships leave. The cooled me down. He had regrets but he was too sensitive to just push them down.

Hiccup was so unlike the rest of us. That's an old fact but now I knew he was farther than just different. He was out of place here….well, not completely. No matter how brainy or scrawny, he was a Viking.

He knew his place…or did he? ….no, I didn't know him that well. I never wanted to know anyone as well; because no one was as…different. Different, interesting, amazing- choose whatever word. I wanted to know more, but wasn't going to interrogate him brutally- just honestly.

I walked up next to him. We didn't look at each other, just faced the ocean. It was a bland image but I had to be gentle and firm with him. He was hurting but still needed to wake up. Sigh, better get everything on the table now.

"It's a mess." I almost chuckled. "You must feel horrible, you've lost everything; your father, your tribe, your best friend."

"Thank you for summing that up." He was annoyed at me talking, but he needed to face this. I didn't come to throw salt in his eyes, unless that would work…I was open to try anything- but only if he was willing.

"Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods." He asked me- probably himself but not really."It would've been better for everyone."

" Yep," None of this would've ever happened because "The rest of us would've done it." I turned to him and asked, "So why didn't you?"

He looked sad, so I asked gentler. "Why didn't you?"

"Don't know.(he turned away from me) I couldn't."

"That's not an answer." He was being slow again- I was getting to something.

"Why is his so important to you all of a sudden?" he was defensive- asking how this couldn't affect me. It really shouldn't but did- a lot. And he not getting that- being extra slow- was annoying.

"Cause I wanna remember what you say, right now." I won't use clichés like 'past is past' but he was being too thick.

"Oh for the love of- (he turned his anguish on me) I was a coward. I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon." He was telling me what he expected me to hear but did let on one little useful detail.

"You said _wouldn'_t that time." I almost smiled, I got through to something.

"Whatever! I wouldn't! Three-hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon." His eye brows angled in a way I didn't like.

He's embarrassed of his insanity? He limp arms I could get, but to be embarrassed of his extraordinary talents wasn't sad –it was just dumb. How could he think being so amazing didn't succeed all that happened and would make things better. How could he make connections with a dragon and not with himself? Denying both is mentally wrong, and he knew it.

He turned away from me again. I was gentler and calmer with him; he was tougher and more extreme with me. It was interesting but we needed a medium to make this last. Til then, I had to stay the cool, slow one to get his fire out- he would so owe me later.

"First to ride one thought." I reminded him, he lifted his head an inch.

He'd have to pay me back later- slow &gentle or fast &furious- either way, we'd have fun with that. Until then, Hiccup needed to wake up to who he was- cause that was a guy I really, really liked (to put it mildly).

"So…?" I asked, waiting for him to finish- he would.

He turned around. "I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. (he looked directly at me, his eyes warm and absolute in their convection.) I looked at him, and I saw myself."

An astounding, clever, lovable creature with a strong heart and adorable green eyes. I don't often like the word adorable- but kick-ass didn't match the sweetness I felt looking in those eyes.

"I bet he's really frightened now," and now that we have the basics down…."What are you gonna do about it?"

Hiccup shrugged shyly, "Ahh, probably something stupid."

"Good, but you've already done that." Keep going, we're almost there.

"Then something crazy." He came me a reassuring look, then ran off. The spark I craved and Toothless needed was shining in his eyes and fueling his run.

I couldn't not smile; he's unnerving when he's awake. "Now_ that's_ more like it."

This was gonna be fun.


End file.
